


Help from an Irish Lad

by elliebell16



Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, First Meeting, OFC - Freeform, Ryan Kelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebell16/pseuds/elliebell16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader meets a handsome Irish lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help from an Irish Lad

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I do not own Ryan Kelly~

“Hello”

Green eyes looked down at you, a hand was reaching out to you.

“Do you need some help?”

The black haired gentleman had an Irish accent, making your heart skip a beat. You had always been a sucker for the Irish accent. And the gentleman’s looks weren’t helping any. You stared dumbly for a second before shaking your head to clear your mind. The man was going to think you were an idiot if you didn’t say something soon. You reached your hand out to his, letting him pull you up.

“Thanks, I don’t know what happened there.” Standing up now, you looked down at your dress and brushed the dirt off of the blue fabric. He bent down and picked up your books and music sheets that had been abandoned on the ground where you dropped them. Smiling as he gave them back to you, he nodded towards the music sheets.

“Do you play or sing?” His voice had a pleasant lilt.

“Both,” you blurted, immediately blushing at the abruptness of your answer. “Um, I play the piano and sing as well. But it- it’s more of a hobby than anything.” You nervously brushed your hair behind your ear and hugged your items closer to your body. You offered a small smile, summoned your confidence back and asked,  
“My name’s Y/N, and you are?”

“Ryan. It’s nice to meet you, Y/N. By chance, do you live around here? I’m looking for Beacock’s Music. Do you know where that is?” You could’ve sworn his eyes twinkled as he spoke.

“Yeah, actually. I go there all the time. Um, do you have a pen and paper? Maybe I could write down the directions? I-I would totally offer to show you, but I have to go meet someone.” You thought maybe it was your imagination but it looked like a slight shadow passed over his features. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

“Would this work?” His fingers tapped on his phone, and then he handed it to you, a note already pulled up on his phone.

“Um, yeah, sure.” You smiled up at him as you took it, and started typing, explaining as you wrote. “So, you go down this street here, then take a right, go about a mile, and after you pass this store, you turn left and it’ll be on your right in about a quarter mile.” You hesitated for a brief moment, then moved your fingers, navigating his phone. You quickly entered his contacts and put your information in, slightly embarrassed at your boldness. You hurried to exit out of his contacts to the main screen, then handed it back to Ryan. You gave him another smile, “All done. I hope those are clear enough for you.” His smile filled you with gooey butterflies, if at all possible, and you regretted making any plans at all for this afternoon.

“It was nice meeting you. I truly hope we see each other again.” He shook your hand as he took his phone back, and you felt the need to leave immediately for fear of embarrassing yourself again.

“Me too.” You said shyly. You turned and headed on towards your destination, hoping both that he would find your information and that he wouldn’t. Your internal battle would continue throughout the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 **10:53pm**  
*Chirp*  
You were in a pre-sleep mood, and groggily picked up your phone to see who had texted you this late.

**_Sorry it took this long to find your contact info. You busy this Sat evening? I know a good concert playing in town. ~Ryan_ **

Squeals erupted as the gooey butterflies returned.


End file.
